


【拔杯】《Come and get me》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 针对于蘑菇人的案件，汉尼拔对威尔提出了一个或许可以更好了解凶手的方法。基于S1E02改编，有蒙眼play。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Kudos: 5





	【拔杯】《Come and get me》

针对于Garret Jacob Hobbs 的案件讲授结束后，学生们纷纷自觉离去，对于自己的有着一头性感可爱卷毛的授课老师的古怪脾气已十分熟悉，不会再自讨没趣地上前去搭讪。

学生人群里逆流着阿拉娜，她带着迷人的笑容走向威尔。

威尔：“嗨。”

阿拉娜：“你还好吗, 威尔？”

威尔略显疲惫地柔柔笑着：“我不知道。”

阿拉娜：“接下来情况可能有点变化。但我不希望你认为你被伏击了--”

威尔：“这是个伏击吗?”

阿拉娜：“待会才是。马上。片刻之后，当杰克来了你会被伏击了。”

杰克从门外走进，陆续涌出的训练员门不自禁地想尽力远离他，防止被教训得狗血淋头。

威尔看见杰克从阿拉娜背后走进，出声提醒“：杰克。”

阿拉娜端正了自己的声色，和杰克互相看了看。

杰克：“课堂怎么样？”

威尔：“他们鼓掌了。这本不应该发生的。”

杰克：“董事会们可不这么认为。他们觉得效果很好，甚至允许了你重新出外勤，在一定条件下。”

威尔心里暗暗记下了这句话，感觉到微小的雀跃，但也心情复杂。（Will takes this in, between pleased and apprehensive.）

阿拉娜注意着威尔的眼色，顺着话尾提出自己的关心：“问题是...你自己还愿意回去吗？”

一如既往地，杰克强势地说：“我希望你回来，威尔。但是我也承诺了董事会让你去做一份心理评估。”

心理评估。威尔悄悄抬眼看了看阿拉娜，对方回应着愧疚的神情。

威尔暗自思忖，然后了然地放下了公文包，恍然大悟地：“所以我们现在就开始了？——所谓的伏击？”

阿拉娜澄清着威尔的误解：“不不，不是由我来进行评估。”

杰克：“汉尼拔·莱克特会更合适。考虑到你们之间的关系少一些私人色彩。但是，如果你和阿拉娜一起更自在的话——”

威尔：“我和任何想尝试进入我脑子里的人在一起都不会自在的。”

汉尼拔的心理诊室。

在诊断书上签完自己的姓名后，汉尼拔转过身抬头看着在自己书阁上转悠的威尔，威尔感受到视线，从那一排排书名上转过头，望下去：“你对我的诊断书吗？”

尽管仰着头令脊椎感到酸痛，汉尼拔还是挂上了温柔亲切的笑：“是的。你表现得很不错。非常正常。”

威尔即使低着头都避免着眼神交汇——他（汉尼拔）可是这个房间了刚刚进入过自己脑子的人。——“我和任何想尝试进入我脑子里的人在一起都不会自在的。”——但是话语还是凭空掉落了下来：“杰克认为我来你这进行评估会更好。他认为，我们之间的关系，少些私人色彩。”

汉尼拔侧了侧头，显现出了兴趣；“我可以问问杰克叔叔考虑对你进行心理评估的单子上还有谁吗？屈居于我之后的。”

屈居于我之后的。威尔在脑子里来回咀嚼着这句话，他感受到汉尼拔的自傲，但却没有产生厌恶感。

“还有阿拉娜。”威尔手指划过一本书籍，纸张回馈了他的触摸，赠与了舒适而微微粗糙的触感。

他说完转过头悄悄观察底下汉尼拔的反应。

“阿拉娜的确是个非常出色的心理医生。她曾作为我底下的一名学生，然而我也从她身上获益良多。”汉尼拔脚步轻松地走到梯子旁，伸出右手，朝着威尔：“下来吧，我们坐下来谈谈。”

威尔看着那只手，绅士无比的手，他感到莫名的愤怒，但又被无形的力量催促着想握紧它。指头反复敲着扶手，威尔最后决定转过身扶着梯子下去。

还好汉尼拔并没有真的荒谬地让威尔像个脆弱的女孩握着他的手踩到地面上，他转为扶住了威尔的胳膊肘，引着他坐到椅子上。

“嘭！嘭！嘭嘭！”

射击场。

威尔带着安全眼罩和隔音耳罩，专注而苦恼地进行着射击训练。他竭力想平缓着自己的呼吸，控制住微微抖动的手，但是射击在靶子上的弹孔距离红心越来越远。

射击场门开着，汉尼拔抵达了联邦调查局，在射击场找到了威尔，射击的声音很大，刺激得耳膜发痛，但汉尼拔还是脚步坚定不移地朝威尔走进，外套脱掉挂在了结实的臂弯上。他在威尔背后站定，耐心等着对方训练完。

他注意到技术的糟糕，也发现威尔射击姿势的些许别扭。

“嘭嘭——！”子弹夹再次空了。威尔拽下隔音耳罩，耳朵因为受迫而发红。寻找着新弹夹，威尔突然余光看到有人在身旁。

“莱克特医生...？”

“你好，威尔。”

亲切的笑。

威尔则深深地皱起了眉：“杰克派你来的？”

汉尼拔颔首：“是的。”

威尔刚想说离开，汉尼拔突然低下了腰，转动了靶板，板子徐徐向着他们靠近。然后停住了，威尔看见汉尼拔在端详着上面杂乱的射击孔。

汉尼拔：“虽然我不是很精通枪，但是我刚刚发现你的射击姿势有点奇怪？”

威尔：“以前在凶案组的时候我被人捅伤过，在右肩。”  
汉尼拔闻言搭上了威尔的右肩，引起底下的骨骼一阵微小的抽动。

汉尼拔：“这里的确很僵硬。晚上你过来的时候，或许我可以给你进行一些简单的按摩。”

威尔盯着汉尼拔的温莎结，喉结上下滑动：“我不知道心理医生还可以给病人提供肌理治疗。”

汉尼拔放开了手，善意地看着威尔：“为你，为了朋友。”

从案发现场回来后，威尔在7:30分准确到达了汉尼拔的诊所。他这次乖乖等在了等候室里。汉尼拔也准时开了门迎接他。

“晚上好，威尔。请进。”

进门后威尔把白天的诊断书抛在了桌子上：“诊断得太轻易了。”

汉尼拔拿起纸张，看见上面是自己签过名的心理评估诊断书，他眨眨眼，问威尔：“你看见了什么吗？”

抿起嘴唇，威尔决定如实告知：“我看见了Garret Jacob Hobbs 躺在了别人的坟墓里。”

汉尼拔放下诊断书，慢慢靠近背对着自己站在桌子面前的威尔：“一个联想？”

威尔抱起手臂，不动声色地远离了，倚在了其中一根柱子上：“是幻觉。”

汉尼拔舔舔唇，谨慎地说出口：“压力太大了而已。没有什么值得进行上报的。”然后他看见了威尔一直没有放下的手臂，“那些手臂。他为什么唯独让那些手臂裸露在外？是想握住他们的手吗？还是想看着他们的生命如何消逝于此。”

听见汉尼拔的疑问，威尔迅速而尴尬地放开了环抱着自己的手臂：“对于只是把那些人排成一条直线的人来说这太诗意而且复杂了。他是更讲究实际的类型。”

汉尼拔眼神随着威尔不自然放开的手臂移动，然后再次尝试慢慢靠近：“他是在栽培他们吗？

随着汉尼拔的接近，威尔假意侧过了身子，不自觉地为自己建立起安全区域，然后他避免再次尴尬地离开了柱子，坐在了桌子边缘：“也许他是在羡慕菌落之间可以互相联系的方式，这种方式人脑无法做到。” 

汉尼拔紧追不舍，跟着靠近，他撑在椅背上；“你的就可以啊。”

威尔害羞又觉得荒唐地低下头笑出声，气氛稍微缓和：“好吧，但肉体上做不到。”

汉尼拔盯着威尔的笑容失了神，“要试试吗？”

“...什么？”威尔疑惑地看向汉尼拔，脸上堆叠起深深的迷茫。

“为了理解你的罪犯的思维——他觉得人类可以通过大脑与他人进行联系——我们可以尝试实现这个猜想。”

威尔的眉头更加纠结在一起：“呃...？可是，我们刚刚已经达成了人类在生理上并不能做到这种事情的共识。”

“在我们二人之间认为不能。但是在你的罪犯眼里，他深信不疑。能够更近一步理解犯罪思想可以令我们也学习到更多新奇的知识。”汉尼拔执意盯住威尔的眼睛，就像扯动着逗猫棒竭力诱导警惕十足的猫鼬被自己的好奇心驱使着做出轻率的行动。

威尔低下头细细思考着，然后他抬头看向汉尼拔的温莎结，重重地点头。

“威尔，那么请你闭上眼睛。我会给你绑上一条黑丝巾。”

威尔闻言闭上了眼，眼珠子在眼皮底下四处转动，他坐在椅子上，指甲扣着扶手。

“威尔...”头顶上方掉落汉尼拔含着笑意的声音，“放轻松，你在我这里是安全的。”

“嗯...。”

“那么，失礼了。”

威尔闭着眼，一阵柔软亲肤的布料覆盖在了眼睛上，眼珠子被安抚得不再随意转动。

“很好。”汉尼拔双手搭在威尔肩上，然后扶着他站起来，带着他离开桌椅地带防止待会发生碰撞。

“站在这。感觉还好吗？”汉尼拔手隔着空气描摹着威尔的脸庞。然后不知是偶然还是什么，威尔向着他的手侧过了头。

“嗯...可以。然后，怎么做？”威尔左手神经质地抽动着，这是他不知所措时的习惯性动作。

“然后，come and get me .”说完这句话后，汉尼拔没再出声。房间里突然一下子就安静了下来。

“莱克特医生？”威尔被蒙着眼睛，只能胡乱地转着头试图寻找声息。

“威尔...冷静下来。”一分钟后，耳边凭空出现了汉尼拔的呢喃。凑得很近，呼吸沾黏在后颈上，像是干燥的岩石终于迎来了海浪的湿润拍打。

威尔被惊吓得小小呻吟出声，不自觉缩起了肩膀。

“我一直和你在一起。我不会离开。我就在这。试着用你的身体感觉到我。”汉尼拔低伏在威尔耳颈处，小心地不碰到他，这一次，他控制着自己的气息，极其克制地闻了闻。

威尔突然向着身后方向转过身来，他看不见汉尼拔。看不见汉尼拔此刻站在他面前对他笑得极为温柔又满意。  
然后他消失在威尔面前。

威尔又开始茫然地转动着头尝试寻找。他开始慢慢移动开阔自己的脚下之地。

猫鼬瞎着眼在毒蟒的洞穴里窸窣探索。

汉尼拔站在威尔一臂之外的距离，细细观察着他的磕磕绊绊。他像是威尔即使不在灯光下也存在的影子，并非寸步不离，但是永远伴随，以具象，以影响。

威尔将要撞到其中一张椅子上了，汉尼拔悄无声息地靠近，他的手臂在威尔的脸庞描绘了不具形状的线路，然后他惊奇地看见威尔停在了椅子前，绑着黑丝巾的脸朝向了他。

汉尼拔怔住了。

汉尼拔怀疑地再次随意移动着手臂，顺着威尔的左手隔空抚下，威尔的左手再次神经质地抽动，然后突然抬了起来，在汉尼拔及时收走之前只堪堪擦过了食指指尖。

创造亚当的奇迹。

微微触碰到汉尼拔后，威尔顺着这个方向慢慢移动，脚步坚定了许多。汉尼拔看着威尔朝自己走来，仿佛窥探着一座神明的不幸降临。微微笑了笑，汉尼拔再次移动远离了威尔。

威尔又陷入了迷失的状态里。他微微恼怒，想扯开眼睛上的丝巾，他想告诉汉尼拔他不想继续了。这种事情不可能做到的。别妄想了。

突然一阵晚风，夹杂着屋子外的青草香混杂着挤入了室内，威尔突然明了自己身处何方。他呼出一口气，找回了白天射击枪靶时的冷静和专注。他开始体验着周身的一切。

他可以听见汉尼拔诊室里那条有着复杂花纹的窗帘在风的吹动下的蹁跹。

他可以感知到风带动灰尘粒子降落在他皮肤上的重量——其中会不会有属于白天自己摸过的那本书的一部分。

然后他“看见”了。

“看见”了汉尼拔处于自己的哪个方位。

他甚至想说，他还能看见汉尼拔的那双正盯着他的眼睛，绝对没有包含着往日里他一向待人周到随和的亲和。

威尔向左转身，凭着自己的绝佳记忆，他脚步稳定，然后他站定在三步距离的地方，伸出了手。他首先摸到那把梯子。他自己白天被汉尼拔试图以礼相待牵下的梯子。然后他咽了口唾液，手徐徐往右边移动着。

然后他获得了一个吻手礼。

“白天你拒绝牵着我的手走近我。此刻我可以大胆地借这个吻弥补我自己的遗憾吗。”

威尔抬起另一只手，绕向自己脑后，他扯开了那个结。

黑色丝巾落到他的锁骨处松松垮垮环着。威尔睁开双眼，瞳孔明亮而湿润，他看见汉尼拔捧着自己的右手，笑得迷人愉悦。

“是的。你可以。”

第二天，威尔出来电梯后接到了杰克的电话被告知阿比盖尔处于危险。他迅速挂掉电话然后拔出了腰间的手枪。  
阿比盖尔的病床空着。

最后在一处楼层偏僻走廊里找到了阿比盖尔，和正在运走她的埃尔登·斯坦梅兹（ELDON STAMMETS）。那晚在汉尼拔的房间里被剥夺了视力时的专注与平静让威尔平稳地朝他开了枪。一枪阻止住了对方的进一步犯罪。

“你打算对她做什么？”

“我们都是从菌丝演化而来的，我只是想让她恢复原状而已。”

“靠活埋她吗？”

“你可以理解我的！如果你在菌田中穿行而过，她能感知到你的...她能感知到你的！你应该让我把她种下。你会在田里找到和她的联系，而她终会在那里回应你的。”

“......”

夜晚，7：30。汉尼拔准时打开了门，看见了威尔也准时到达了等候室，背对着自己。

他怀着暖意欢迎：“威尔，晚上好。”

然后威尔转过身。

眼睛上蒙着同样黑色，但质感显得粗糙的布料。

“晚上好，莱克特医生。”

“威尔...？”汉尼拔轻轻喘着气呼唤出声。然后他看见威尔步履坚定地走进了门口，走向自己。

“我想你欠了我一次说好的肩膀按摩。莱克特医生。”威尔进入诊室后，侧着头对愣在身后的汉尼拔提醒道。

“嗯...”汉尼拔怔愣着关上门，眼睛没有从威尔的黑色布料上移开一秒。关上的门发出了不小的声响。

“那么我也来讨要我的补偿了。”

威尔转过身，面朝着汉尼拔的方向，微微抬起下巴。笑着说道。

之后的第二个夜晚，在汉尼拔不接诊的晚上，杰克来到汉尼拔家里，应邀一起用餐。

“腰肉。搭配水果制成的坎伯兰调味酱。”一直精致美味的晚餐佳肴，被呈现在餐桌上。

杰克看着色泽丰富鲜艳的菜式，细细切下一小块，然后感受着味蕾的奇妙反应。

他看着汉尼拔，神情放松：“你觉得威尔·格拉厄姆为什么会回来找你？他说过他对于任何尝试进入他脑子的人都很反感。”

汉尼拔慢慢咀嚼着嘴里的“猪腰肉”，肉质爽嫩，没有过多调料的腌制，调味酱的辅助完美融合其中，不急于回答。

咽下充分品尝过的肉食，汉尼拔答道：“我放弃了普通明显的心理引导方法，但是保留了精确可靠的不会被察觉到的诊断方式（I lost the stick, kept the carrot. ）”

言罢。汉尼拔脑海里闪现昨晚他在办公室里把威尔按压在躺椅上的画面。

全程他都没有摘掉威尔的黑眼罩。

“我认为像威尔·格拉厄姆这样的人，很清楚自己脑子里在想什么。所以他不希望有人在身边。”杰克切下又一口肉食，咀嚼在嘴里混着来自加泰罗尼亚的皮奥拉特酒（Piorat from Catalonia）。

“是吗。”汉尼拔嘴角藏匿着兴趣和愉悦。

——汉尼拔趴在光裸着上身的威尔背上，他的手臂支撑着威尔的肩部，随着阴茎的进出手掌揉捏着僵硬的骨骼。  
威尔在黑眼罩的遮盖下鲜艳红嫩的嘴唇大张着喘气。汉尼拔把威尔翻过身，看见他的脖子和胸口已经一片潮湿。汉尼拔手掌施力按压紧威尔的右肩，威尔痛呼出声，急剧喘息着。然后掰开了威尔的双腿，汉尼拔加快冲刺，牙齿刮擦着他的肩部。威尔止不住地震颤。痛与快感夹击之间，威尔的嘴角绽放出笑意。

汉尼拔举起酒杯向杰克示意：“你刚刚和我提起了你的母亲，为什么不继续接下去？”

酒杯相碰，里面的粘稠液体一阵晃动。

——汉尼拔身体压紧威尔，舌头舔弄着他的眼罩边缘，把他的双腿打开到几近压平的程度，发狠地操干着。威尔叫出声，脸上被快感涂抹上的红晕和黑色布料诡谲地互相衬托着，他嘴唇被口水铺得湿润发亮。

最后一记重顶，威尔仰起头颅，弓起背，挺起胯部，叫喊出声。

他射在汉尼拔的昂贵躺椅和彼此的腹部上。

汉尼拔抽出阴茎，扶着威尔的头部，射在了黑色眼罩上。

汉尼拔嘬饮下一口酒，回味其中的味道。回忆着昨晚的美妙性爱。

——俩人都平息下来后，汉尼拔解开了威尔的眼罩，看见威尔的双眼盈满了泪，但泪光的后面，显现着明晰和坚定。

“你应当要成为我的船桨的。（You're supposed to be my paddle.）”

威尔嘲笑着汉尼拔和病人上床的失职。

汉尼拔低头看着威尔，任其嘲笑指责。几缕刘海松垂下来，脸上的笑明晃晃：“我是你的（船桨）。（I am.）”

You came to me , and then successfully got me.

威尔在翻腾的大洋里握住了名为汉尼拔的船桨。


End file.
